


Ghosts

by 321azaraths123



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Song: I Miss You (Blink-182), adora is vulnerable at night, bed-time stories, catra is an obnoxious brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/321azaraths123/pseuds/321azaraths123
Summary: Adora was always afraid of ghosts when she was young; she didn't know they would follow her at night to this day. Turns out that the scariest ghosts don't eat bloody hearts or walk around beheaded; they have a warm embrace and a familiar face.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	Ghosts

“Do you believe in ghosts?” she asked. Her big blue eyes were enormous and sparkled in the light of the moon. Her missing tooth made her words come almost with a hissing sound, but the cat could tell that the girl was serious. Afraid one might say.

“Pfff, no. Those are just bed-tales that Shadow Weather keeps telling just to scare us off”. She really hoped that the trembling in her voice was not easily detectable. She would never admit, neither to herself nor Adora, that ghosts were haunting her dreams. She didn’t want to give them just another reason to consider her weak. She was not less than Adora. She didn’t fear ghosts. And if Adora did, maybe this made her feel just a tiny bit better. Still, Catra was flushed with a striking urge to protect the hissing girl with big eyes. 

“Maybe” Adora continued whispering “but if there were any ghosts, we would kick their ass, wouldn’t we?”

The small feline smirked, “We’ll make them eat their shoes and regret ever attacking us in the first place”.  
At that moment, in the dim light of the barely observable moon, overwhelmed by the warmth of their intertwined hands, two Hoard soldiers made a promise.  
But there is plenty of time ahead to break it.

***  
𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦  
In a bed, heated by the constant moving body, the sweat and the breaking nerves, stood a girl. She was not generally what you would call beautiful. She was also not what people would call outstandingly smart. She was just a girl, with sticky bruises all over her body and dirty tangled hair. Anyone looking at her at that moment won’t see anything special or enchanting. Maybe if the girl was smiling, showing her shining teeth, the dimples digging in her skin, her shoulders relaxing and her calming gaze making its way to your soul. She could have been charming. 

But the girl wasn’t smiling. After opening her eyes, with a paranoid motion of hands reaching for the hidden knife, she realized there was no one there.  
But it had to be. She could almost hear her 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. Suddenly, despite her sweating body, she felt shivers of cold running down her spine.  
“No matter what they say, she thought to herself, you never get used to sleeping alone”. Yes, the room was enormous – bigger than any of the usual dorms Adora was used to. It was comfortable and quiet. 𝘚𝘰 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺.

“Not much of a sleeper, are you?”

Her friends were near. Just some dorms away, Glimmer was resting in another enormous and comfortable bed. But that was not Glimmer’s voice now, was it? It wasn’t Bow’s either and it was not the voice of a guard. 

“Jeez, this bed is bigger than the stadium!”

“What do you want from me? Isn’t enough all that you have done already?” the girl asked shaking, scars burning on her skin.

“Oh, c’mon Adora! You’re asking this so often it feels like you forgot how to speak properly. I’m not blaming you though; if I had to face me, I would be in a loss of words myself.”  
Beyond her bold words, the young girl speaking was confidently balancing over the soft mattress. Devious eyes shining in the dark, she jumped on the bed, arms wrapped around her head like she was familiar with the place.

“Rather than asking me what I want from you, better ask yourself. What do you want from me? What am I doing here, really? It’s not like it’s the first time I’m coming over”.

It was true. Adora didn’t intend to make it into a habit of any type. It all started the first night she spent at Bright Moon. Unsure of the future and still scared of her new surroundings, she couldn’t sleep all night. The smirking cat was right. Not much of a sleeper; especially not that night. She was so excited to tell Catra about the Horde, the people she just met, and God, 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥?  
After their fight, she just wanted to fix things. Go back to normal.

“This is normal now”

She was right, of course. But at night, in that vain desire to fall asleep, she thought about all the things she would tell her… friend. Sometimes she would listen; most of the time she would mock and yell. ”Cats are difficult” thought Adora, carrying on with her conversations.  
She almost feared that when they’re gonna reconcile, she will forget what she actually told her, and what it was just a mumble in the dark.

“When – well that’s a bold word to use. What makes you think I want to hear from you again?”

“Catra, I know you don’t really mean that.”

But oh, so she feared she did. Catra was her own enemy, destroying herself faster than anyone ever could. Still, Adora was terrified at the thought of the young woman truly giving up on her.  
Maybe she already did, a long time ago, she whispered to herself. Her ghost is still hanging on though.


End file.
